The Hidden Lore
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Among a set of books, this ancient myth sat. Old, bloodied, and torn in places of its cover, one has to wonder, what could this be about? *May be updated, this wasn't originally intended to be posted*


The start of this story is ancient, misheard, even miswritten in most books of ancient texts.

The start of the world was created by a pair of brothers. Of the brothers, only one is spoken of daily, the other is treated as a curse.

Notch, the ancient creator, gave life to the world, breathed into the block themselves, giving them wonderful shapes and beautiful landscapes.

His brother, Herobrine, populated the world with various animals, from the small innocent chicken, to the fiercely loyal wolf. He loved all the animals, as well as his brother's wonderful lands. He himself explored the majesty of the world, loving every strange and wonderful thing, as well as occasionally pointing out some humourous looking pieces of land to his brother.

One day, Notch created a creature himself, a human. This human, naturally was curious of everything around him. Notch watched his creation with amusement, while Herobrine watched with a bit of worry, considering the Human had recently killed a pig for no reason.

"Relax brother, he is merely curious." Notch had said. This didn't ease Herobrine's fears a bit, if anything they made him more worried. Eventually the human began to mine the very earth, creating stone and metal tools, as well as exploring the secrets buried in the earth.

The human began creating armor, tools, and various machines, using a red powder located deep beneath the earth.

"Brother...your creation is learning incredibly fast..."

"Yes...Yes it is.." Notch said, almost ominously. "Let us leave him alone for a time, see what he learns..Ah, but first...perhaps a companion." With that said, Notch created another human, before he departed from the world. Herobrine, despite his brother's insitence, did not trust the humans. Not even for a second. Secretly, he would watch the humans from a distance, although he did get spotted quite a few times.

Within a millenia or two, he checked on the humans, before letting out a roar of anger at what he saw.

Large, massive holes covered the previously beautiful landscape. Entire hills were flattened, various corpses of other humans littered the ground. Lava covered the surface, some in pools, some in massive spouts that seemed to reach the heavens.

Almost as though sensing his brother's rage, Notch appeared next to his brother. He looked upon the ruined terrain, almost in sorrow.

"Sigh...They are merely humans brother, they don't know better." Herobrine, however, was far too furious.

"That is no excuse for their behaviour! They killed themselves, ruined the land, and killed harmless animals!" Herobrine roared.

"Calm down brother. Just give them more time, they'll learn better."

However, Herobrine was not one to wait idly by, as his and his brother's hard work was being destroyed. He created various, new animals, some using the corpses of the fallen humans.

These animals purpose was simple, destroy any human they saw, as well as guard the caves. To ensure a constant supply of these mobs, Herobrine created a spawner of sorts. These, he hid within cobblestone rooms, which he placed deep into the cave walls. However, due to the conditions of the room, moss formed almost constantly on the cobblestone floor.

He departed the world, teleporting to his brother, before he gaped in awe.

In front of him, a large, sprawling landmass stood in front of him, falling into beautfiul overhangs, shapes, and different patterns.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Notch said, chuckling. "My brother, welcome to the skylands. It's one of my greatest works, don't you think?" Herobrine could only nod, watching in awe at the peaceful animals able to roam across the skylands. "The humans will be able to visit here." At this, Herobrine turned to Notch, shock etched into his face.

"What? Brother, are you out of your mind? You've seen what they've done to your first creation!"

"Ah, you need to have faith in humans Brother. They may surprise you more than you think." With that being said, he placed a few, square, crystalline blocks down, into the shape of a large oval. With a smile, Notch depated the skylands, back to the humans to the old world created.

Herobrine growled at the structure, at his brother's undying trust in these destructive creatures.

"They would sooner destroy this place instead of enjoy it..." He growled to himself. In a fit of rage, he shattered his brother's portal, it breaking into fragments.

As he looked upon the sparkling shards, his mind quickly thinking up a plan.

"Yes...Yes that'll do." He chuckled to himself. He worked rather quickly, in a seperate dimension.

Meanwhile, Notch placed his beautifully crafted stronghold, with many libraries, fountains, some rooms to study and sit in,into his old world. The center was attraction was a beautiful crystal ring that hovered over a pool of crystal water. It was a wonderful, structure, and as he watched, he saw some humans approach the stucture.

However, seconds later, he felt as though his brother was right, The humans were destroying the structure, killing one another over it, staining beautfiul bricks with blood. Ripping books off shelves, destroying rooms, making some of the rooms into makeshift prisons. With a sigh, and a heavy heart, he left the structure, hoping, that perhaps one day, some human with kindness would use it properly.

Herobrine warped into the world, finding only the bloody bricks, dead corpse, and humans fighting one another. With a growl, he walked into the castle, replacing his brother's crystal ring with a similar looking ring, except it glowed eerily. With a disgusted look, he abandoned the structure, as well as the humans.

A few eons passed by, the structure suck into the ground, as skeletons, dead bodies rotted, turning the bricks turned mossy.

When finally, the structure was discovered eons later, someone managed to activate the portal, where Herobrine was waiting.

As he watched the first human walk through, he raised his hands into the air, revealing a ancient, black scaled dragon, with large, black wings. The eyes were tinted purple, large fangs were protuding from its mouth. When it flapped its massive wings, a army of strange, thin, black entities, with strange, alien auras around them. With a massive roar, it kicked into the air, strange crystals shooting beams into it, giving it a strange, etheral glow.

"You humans sure are persistent." Herobrine said, its eyes flashing whie. "Now do me a favor, and die."

With a roar, the dragon breathed a ball of fire at the human.


End file.
